


Ukucabanga

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Ukucabanga

UBrienne wabona ukuthi wayesamthinta, ngakho-ke wasusa isandla sakhe wema, "Sizokuthola kusasa lokhu sekuhlwile."

UJaime wesula izinyembezi ebusweni bakhe wavuma ngekhanda. Wakubona kuyamangaza ukuthi ukukhuluma naye ngemicabango yakhe eyiqiniso kumhlukumeza imizwelo kwamshiya ezizwa engelutho sengathi wayekhululekile kubo isikhashana.

UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda kuye futhi washiya izitebhisi futhi. Wamuzwa ehamba futhi wambheka ehlombe ukumbona emlandela ezitebhisini, "Manje uyaphi?"

"Ukulala," uJaime waqonda ezitebhisini ngokumamatheka kwengxenye, "ngiyaqiniseka ukuthi ngeke unendaba uma sabelana."

"Impela ngiyayenza."

UJaime uphakamise isandla, "Kuhle. Ngabe ngifonele abafowuneli ukuthi bamgcinele futhi ngichaze ukuthi nginguLannister, ngakho-ke uzomkhipha lowo muntu onegumbi elikhulu kakhulu ukuze ngibe nakho." UJaime wayengenanhloso yokwenza lokho, kodwa wayazi esikhathini esedlule ukuthi wayezoba nakho.

UBrienne ubone ukuthi uyadlala, "Kungani ungahambi nje uye emadodeni akho? Akungabazeki ukuthi azimisele ukusetha itende lakho elihle lapho usondele khona."

UJinime omubi wehla wenyuka, "Akunakukodwa ukuhlangana. Akunamadoda. Akunasende elihle."

UBrienne ungene esikhaleni sakhe, "Uyabuya ngezwi lakhe. Akuyena?"

Avume ngekhanda uJaime. "Kodwa, ngakhipha izwi lami ukuthi bengigibele ngiye enyakatho, nami ngikhona."

"Ngokuphikisana nezifiso zakhe?"

"Ububize ngokuthi ukuvukela umbuso. Cishe le ntaba yangibulala ngokuqhela kuye. Kodwa ngakwenza. Ngihambile."

UBrienne uthathe isikhashana ukuvumela amagama ukuthi angene ngaphakathi. Wavikela ngenhloso ukuthi baphawule ngobudlelwano babo, "Kufanele sixwayise ama-Stark."

"Benginamagwababa athunyelwe lapho ngikufuna," uJaime wagqolozela emehlweni kaBrienne azi ukuthi useyamuzwa umfutho wokuthi ahambe ngokushesha kodwa futhi wambuka ebusweni ubona ukuthi uyamethemba ukuthi wenze njengoba eseshilo. Kwamvusa imizwa ayenayo ngaphambili kuye, futhi bakhula bavuka empilweni. Wayemethemba ngokweqiniso kube sengathi wayeyindoda yezwi lakhe. Kwakumenza azizwe sengathi ufuna ukuba yileyondoda futhi. Umuntu ogama lakhe laliyisibopho sakhe.

"Kungani ubuzongifuna?" Wayefuna impendulo futhi akazange ngasikhathi sinye.

"Bambalwa," wabona ukuthi uzolinda impendulo uma kuthatha ubusuku bonke, "izizathu eziyinkimbinkimbi. Enye yazo ukuthi uzozama ukuthi ubulewe. Angizukuvumela lokho ukuba kwenzeke."

"Ulapha ukuzongivikela?" UBrienne ubuze imibuzo ngokuzama ukungazizwa ethukwa.

"Njengoba ngishilo, kuyinkimbinkimbi. Ngokwalokho engikubone ngolunye usuku lomuntu oshonile obezama ukusibulala, kungenzeka futhi ukuphela komhlaba. Uma sekuyisikhathi sami sokufa, ngizobe ngichithe igazi ngikwenze lokho silwa eceleni lowo engi… ”UJaime wazimisa azi ukuthi uye kakhulu. Ubuke kude engakwazi ukumelana nokuqina kwamehlo akhe ngqo. Wayengaboni ukuthi inhliziyo yakhe yayishaya ngokushesha nokuthi wayekhuluma kakhulu. Cishe wavuma okuthile ukuthi okokugcina akwenza kwamgqilaza entandweni yomunye.

UJaime ubheke kuye, kodwa wahluleka ukukhuluma amazwi njengoba ebacabanga. Ngiyakuthanda.

UBrienne wabona ebusweni bakhe lokho ayekubambe, futhi naye wezwa ngendlela efanayo kodwa wahluleka ukukhuluma.

Ngokuphathelene nokukhathalela kwakhe, akudingi ukuthi kukhulunywe. Izenzo yizinto ezazingafani namazwi amahle angenathemba lokuthi kuzodlulisa ukujula kwalokho abaphenduke komunye nomunye. Wayeyazi indlela amzwela ngayo ngalo mzuzu amhlikihla ngemuva kwakhe njengoba ibhere layihlawulisa.

UJaime wabuka imicabango yakhe ebusweni bakhe azi ukuthi akazami ukumkhohlisa noma ukudlala umdlalo othile naye. Wayazi ukuthi bayanakekelana, bebesindisanayo, futhi kwakungasuselwa entweni ethambekele njengokukhangana ngocansi. Ezweni eligcwele inkohliso nomamaski, babebonana ngokweqiniso. Wayazi ngokuhlangenwe nakho kwakhe ukuthi akukho silinganiso sobumnandi bocansi obungahlinzeka ukusondelana ababenakho nomunye. Uqonde ukuthi uyawazi amaphutha akhe futhi esikhundleni sokuwaphendukezela enjongweni yakhe wabona le ndoda ngaphakathi eyayifuna ukuhlonipheka ngendlela ayekade ngayo ngaphambi kokuba uyise nodadewabo ayikhiphe kuye, futhi wafuna ukuletha leyo ndoda ehlonishwayo ku ingaphezulu.

UJaime wathuka ngezinyawo kusuka ekukhathaleni ayekuzwa kanye nethemba ayenovalo lokuzivumela ukuthi ezwe.

UBrienne wahlikihla ingalo, "Ukhathele. Woza uzolala."

Kwamthatha isikhashana uJaime ukuqonda ukuthi usho umbhede wakhe. Wamlandela wakhuphuka izitebhisi.


End file.
